For The Love Of Sara 1/?
by padawanjackson
Summary: This is what I think of The Undertaker/Sara HHH/Austin storyline I only own Matiex. Banshee is not the same Banshee owned by Heather Sharpe (Padawan2000) but thanks baby for letting me use her name I owe u one XXX Please R/R Part one and some of 2 is basc
1. Default Chapter

FOR THE LOVE OF SARA 1/?  
BY MATT JACKSON  
Padawanjackson@dublin.com  
  
Disclaimer  
Banshee is NOT the same Banshee that is owned by Heather Sharpe, but I thank her for letting me use the idea of Taker and Kane having a lost sister I owe you one baby xxxxx.   
I don't own Kane and Taker but when I join the WWF I will be their manager.......hey I can dream can't I? I own Matrix if any one would like to use him please ask  
  
A phone rang and a blonde haired woman picked it up. "Yes Hello how may I help you? What? Yes, Yes of course is she OK? Yes, yes, yes, I'll be right there goodbye" She pulled on her jacket and her care keys closing the door behind her jumped in her car.   
  
There was a knock on a dressing room door in the arena where the WWF was filming RAW.   
A small man knocked again and waited for it to open. A deep southern voice came from behind the door.   
"This best be good...." the door opened with a bang "Yeah boy? Well you've knocked on the undertakers door for a reason what is it?"   
The man took a moment to get himself together. He took a badge out of his pocket "er...Mr Taker may I come in I'm from the police depart..."  
The undertaker rolled his eyes has Kane watched from the back "OK what kind of order has HHH, Austin and Stephanie got on me this time?"  
The police officer shook his head. "no sir you don't understand may I come in?"   
The Undertaker looked puzzled at the office stepping to the side so he could pass.   
  
Taker closed the door after him "Well?" Taker asked looking at the officer. The officer sighed getting himself together   
"Sir you may need to sit down" Taker sat down near his bother Kane "It is my duty to inform you that your Wife Sara has been in a car wreak" Taker jumped up.  
"Your best be joking boy." He said has he sat down putting his hands to his face.  
"No sir I'm not we have just had a phone call from Huston hospital..."  
"I think you've said more than enough." Kane said. Kane looked at his older bother and bent down next to him seeing the pain on his face "Big you need to go to her she needs you" Taker lifted his head and nodded "Yeah, Yeah I'll...er...I'll...GOD KANE...WHAT I'M GONNA DO" Kane rested his hand on his shudder.   
"Get some things gather. I'll bring the rest tomorrow" Taker looked at Kane  
"Thanks bro...Ohhhhh...The match" Kane stood up has did Taker.  
"Don't worry bout the match I deal with kicking HHH and Austin's ass"  
Taker put some things in his bag and ran out the room leaving Kane and the police officer alone.  
  
"OKAY he's gone now how bad his she?" The officer sighed.  
"The hospital....the hospital they said that....They said that she may not make it though the next 24 hours." Kane gasped and stood stunned "I've been a WWF fan for years I saw him when he first started in the WWF I've never seen him like that" Kane sighed.  
"She is his weakness if she dies....it will be the end of him"  
"Good evening Sir I hope next time I meet you and your bother I'm with my Children and it's under happy times" Kane nodded listing behind the door has The Coach stopped the officer to find out what he had wanted with Taker.  



	2. For the love of Sara 2/?

FOR THE LOVE OF SARA 2/?  
BY MATT JACKSON  
PADAWANJACKSON@DUBLIN.COM  
  
Kane walked around his locker room placing up and down he could hear the police officer telling coach about Sara. He punched the wall has he put his and takers things in a bag and walked out the locker room.  
  
All the WWF superstars heard what had happened and the news went like wild fire has the rumours and gossip started.  
"Poor Sara" Lita said has she talked to the Hardys, Chris Jericho and Chyna  
"I hope she's OK I meet her at wrestlemaina and she seemed really nice really friendly." Chyna said  
"I'm sure she will be" Jericho said "People...People come out of these things unhurt"  
"Yeah all we can do is pray that she was one of them" Matt said.  
Kane walked passed "OH Kane!" Jeff Called Kane stopped "Any news on Sara?"  
"Not yet no I'm going to find out"  
"OK if you or Taker need anything..."  
"Thank you I'll be sure to tell him" With that he walked away.  
  
Kane couldn't understand people at times. One minute there'll fighting you next they where more than happy to help you. The Hardys he kind of understood, he and Taker had helped them out when HHH and Austin beat them and Lita up a few weeks ago. Maybe they felt they owed them one. What he didn't get was people like Test, Blackman, Molly Holly, Jericho and Trish saying if he or Taker needed anything. People could be such a mystery at times.  
  
The officer opened the door just has he was about to leave the arena when Stone cold Steve Austin stopped him "Officer, Your the one that told The Undertaker about his Wife?"  
"Yes sir that is an hard part of my job" the officer said  
"Well how did he take the news?" Austin asked  
"Well has you can understand he was very hope set"  
"yes of course thank you officer" The officer left the arena has evil smile came across the lips of Austin.  
  
Taker opened the door to his house. Running in turned the lights on has his dogs started braking there braking changed from one of aggression to one of knowing has the jumped up at him greeting him   
"Hey there how are you hey you okay?" He patted the dogs heads all of a sudden there was a noise outside.  
He picked up a baseball bat and went to open the door. Has he did a young man a bit smaller than Taker stood there. He recoiled his Taker went for his head he ducked taking the bat off Taker "GOD MATRIEX GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK NEXT TIME"  
Matrix looked at the bat and give it back to Taker giving a half smile "Has long has you don't play highlander with my head that's cool with me" Taker smiled even though he didn't feel like it.  
"What's going on Taker? I'm sat watching Raw and I hear Sara's been in a car crash...I get over here try the hospitals and stuff no one knows anything..."  
"What?"  
"Then I get a text message off Sara telling me mums been in a car crash"  
"I don't get it the police came to raw and told me that Sara had been...." Takers phone rang "Hello...Kane I don't know man Matrix is here he's just said he got a text off Sara a few seconds ago saying that her mum's been in a car crash. I know I don't get it...I just don't...hold on Kane I'll talk to you later" Taker hung his phone up has Matrix came to Takers side has the door started to open.  
  
Kane sat down not understanding what was going on picking up his bag started to leave the arena but was stopped by William Regal "Kane my good man where do you think your going? You still have a match tonight. Now I understand that you want to go to your bother and Sara but you must understand that your bother is in breech of contact. If you leave also I will have no choice but to fire both you and your bother." Kane felw is bag to the wall has he walked off Regal give a evil smile.   



End file.
